Lena
Lena is a character played by AngelinaSapphire. Early life Lena was born on the planet next to Earth, Venus. She loved it there but it caused her alot of stress because of the preasure everyone put on her. Venusians are perfectionists so it was very important that she should be perfect to or else she was considered a nobody.When her second little brother was born they moved from Venus to Earth, they wished to see what it was like on another planet. Her parents showed of their perfection by dressing up in beautiful clothes, and going to fancy parties. Lena and her brothers where trained at home, their parents taught them how to fly and fight. Lena didnt like swordsplay, but loved to think of new battle tactics, and always gave advice to her brothers how they should fight. One day Lenas father realised that she had some truoble flying, and he started to wonder what other people on Venus would think of both Lena and him. He couldnt take it and sent her away to Supers High School, her mother was very sad about this but she understod how Venusians look at nonperfection. Lenas brothers where not old enough to go to the school. School of Heroes Lena flew all the way to the Supers High and was very excited when she arrived. She saw Ben Tennyson training in his Big Chill form and she watched him fight. She said "hi" to him after the fight and they talked for a while about their home planets. After their talk she left to find her room. Personality Lena is a very sweet and beautiful young girl. She is very gentle, and kindhearted, and is always trying to be polite and nice to people. Since she has two younger brother, she has developed a very motherly personality, and is very responsible, she is always looking out for her fellow classmates, helping and supporting them. Like all Venusians, she is a perfectionist, and she can become very frustrated if she fails. She puts a lot of preasure on herself, and is very critical. The reason for that is her parents, they are obsessed with the thaught of perfection, and cant allow their daughter to be anything less than that. Her mother is so beautiful, and stylish, and her father is so succesfull. He said right before she flew of to the school that if she didnt perfect her flying skills she could never return to Venus. Thats why she puts so much preasure on herself. Even though she is very calm, she is still brave and likes the thaught of adventure. she doesnt like violence, and would rather solve problems with her words than with her fists, she is not helpless. Lena is a lot more confident in her Venus form since she is a lot more used to it and more comfterble with it. Powers and ablilities Power: Lena posses the power of flight, just like all Venusians. She loves to fly, it is such a free feeling. Every night when she falls asleap she always dream about taking to the sky. She is a quite fast flyer, and is more skilled than her brothers, however it is not perfect. Sometimes she has a hard time lifting, and need to flap her arms to stay in the air if she has been on the ground for to long. Some Venusians have another ability besides flying and Lena is one of them, she can asorb luck from others (in the form of dust, or her eyes glowing pink). When she absorb someones luck, nothing goes their way, even the ground crumble beneth their feet. It ofcourse depends on how much luck she absorbs. If she absorbs alot, her opponents powers can even stop working. They can regain their luck when Lena gives them the energy back, or they can wait, because after some time theyre back to normal. Besides learning how to fly perfect, Lena also wants to learn how to use her other ability so she can master probability manipulation. Skills: Lena is a very skilled acrobat, and can easily dodge attacks. She mostly perform her backflips etc. while in her Venusian form, since she is more comftreble in that body and more used to it. Physical apperance Lena is a beautiful and slender 14 year old girl with blue eyes and fair skin. Her light brown hair has a little red shade and is always tied in a curly ponytail with a light blue ribbon. Her favourite color is blue so she is always seen in a light blue dress and black slippers. In her Venus form she looks very different. She has bright pink hair that is in the shape of devil horns but slants out slightly at the top. Her eyes are like a cat's, with the pupils a thin, long line. She also has bright pink cheeks and her skin is silver/grey. She wears traditional Venus clothing: a purple/black dress with a thin purple belt at the waist with a mini purple poncho. She also wears stockings and black/purple boots. Relationships Ben: Ben and Lena met at her very first day, in fact he was the first person she met at the school. She had just arrived when she saw him training in his alien form and she went up and started to talk to him. Ben and Lena have alot icomon since they are both aliens. She thinks he is very cool because of his fighting skils and the fact that he has been on Earth for so long. She also thinks hes very kind and is very cool since he is a little bit older than her. Trivia *Wendy is called Lena in the Swedish version of "Peter Pan" Category:Students Category:Flying characters Category:Females Category:Characters with powers Category:Characters